Find Your MateCom
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: Kurama allows Hiei to use his computer. Hiei gets some junk mail thats quite....appealing. Double Clicking, Hiei is surprised at what he finds. HieiKeiko


AN: this idea was thought up whilst deleting junk mail. It advertised, as find your hehehe....Hiei/Keiko goodness.

Hiei honestly hadn't intended on touching the blasted thing. The damned kitsune had done this to him! Hiei had been sitting proped against the wall with his sword and sheath on his shoulder, arms crossed and staring out the window. He wasn't doing anything. If he'd had things his way he would've just sat there idly. But NOOOOoooo the baka fox had to feel like he was hindering the fire demon, and find SOMETHING for him to do. It was all his fault. Everything single last speck of evidence pointed to that damned kitsune.

FLASHBACK

Kurama was doing his homework, trying to finish his last few problems. He could feel the fire demons irritation. He also heard the various grunts and "Hns"the demon would make between each problem. In all honesty, Kurama was having a hard time focusing on his work with all the random noises Hiei was making. This would not do. Kurama had to study. These were his finals, not just some other lousy tests. Despite the fact that Kurama aced everything given to him, he'd worked hard for every single garde in the midst of fighting demons. He absoloutly NEEDED peace and quiet to study. Kurama sighed and looked up from his schoolwork.

"Hiei, you look....bored?" Kurama prompted for him, propping himself up on his elbow, green eyes staring amused at the fire demon's obvious irritation.

Hiei's eyebrow arched in question.

Continuing unabashedly Kurama came to his point.

"How about I teach you how to use the computer. There is an interesting tool called the internet. It allows one to wander on webpages and view pictures and words and such." Kurama suggested.

"and what good would any of that do me?" Hiei retorted, tone harsh.

"I could also teach you how to e-mail. You could talk to people." Kurama finished shrugging.

"Hn" Came Hiei's typical response. Kurama smirked. That meant he wasn't entirely disinterested.

After about 30 minutes of "education" Hiei had figured out the gyst and know how of the computer. He could turn it on and off and log onto "the internet", and even e-mail someone should he feel the need to. But who would he e-mail? It wasn't as if he knew anyone. With a hn of contemplation Hiei signed into his e-mail account. The inbox icon was highlighted and flashing. Did that mean he had a message? Hiei double clicked on it.

"Find your Tired of searching? find true love, perfect matching and it's absoloutly free" read the e-mail.

"My mate? Why would I trust such a stupid ningen tool to find her?" Hiei snorted in disgust.

flashback

"Why would I trust such a stupid ningen tool with this sort of communication? Isn't it monitored anyways?" Hiei asked him, eyes narrowing in suscipicion.

"Because" Kurama had told him patiently.

"This device connects people together. It allows for communication from anywhere, to anywhere. You could talk to someone from almost anywhere, as long as there is internet access. This is ningen technology at it's best, and it continues to evolve every few years. Think of the possibility of this tool"

end flash back

"From anywhere and to anywhere huh?" Hiei mocked it.

Was he actually considering it? Could this...this website really help him find his lifemate? Hard as it was to deny, Hiei desperately longed to find her. Once joined, they would be one for eternity. The intimacy, the love....the end of loneliness, darkness unending....alone....deep down the fire demon longed, no needed it. If this...this computer could go from anywhere to anywhere, then it could most assuredly help him find his mate. Hiei double clicked on the advertisement.

flashback

Hiei had darted away from the computer, rolling and recovering on his feet, sword drawn and threatening as the pop ups hit the screen.

Kurama sweatdropped, eyeing the fire demon absurdly, as his sword was out, and he was challenging it from the wall.

"Hiei, those are things called pop ups...they cannot hurt you, they just move and advertise things. You click the x button to get rid of them"

"Hmph" Hiei replied, sitting back down.

end flashback

Pop ups flodded his screen, and Hiei once again jumped from the desk, sword out from the flashes. It was just a computer....just some ningen tool not an eneny Hiei told himself. He blinked, from all of them invading his computer. Then his eyes narrowed. Slowly he clicked them away. Until a very ****explicit pop up came on.

Hiei flinched, eyes widened by the entaglements of limbs arms and ahem other parts connected. There was such things being displayed so....so blatantly on this computer? Hiei flushed, uncomfortable with the sounds coming from the speakers. It was like he was interrupting something so...sacred, and primal. Hiei felt dirty even looking away from the obscene ad.

"Is that even physically possible for ningens?" Hiei found himself wondering. He couldn't watch any more of this. He clicked off of it, wondering why it had randomly popped up.

"Stupid ningen tools..." He muttered taking a look at the website he'd originally wanted.

not 20 minutes later

"WHAT?"

Kurama sighed, wondering what Hiei was doing now.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, setting his pencil down and getting up.

"WHY won't you REGISTER damn you?" Hiei spat, sword out and threatening to slice through it.

"HIEI! NOOO!" Kurama cried launching himself infront of the computer holding the three papers he'd written yesterday for finals.

Hiei let his sword down glaring at the red headed kitsune in disgust.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, him wiping the sweat from his brow. Those papers had taken him hours.

"The damned thing spazzed, it wouldn't do what I wanted it to do and then the thing turned blue and started to make strange noises! Are you SURE it's not possesed?" Hiei asked him, eyes ablaze in fury.

Kurama tried not to laugh. He really did. But the chuckle could not be helped.

"Hiei.....how many times did you try to click on the website you were on?" Kurama asked trying to control his laughter.

Hiei didn't answer.

"The blue screen means you froze the computer and that it can't handle the requests you gave it. If you click too many times on the window the computer will freeze. Usually you'll reset the computer then and start over. What on ningenkai were you trying to look at?" Kurama asked him.

Yet again Hiei didn't answer.

"Stupid ningen tool. I'm hungry" Hiei muttered. Kurama sighed, and followed him down to the kitchen.

Hiei headed straight towards the freezer, pulling out the tin of ice cream and grabbing a spoon. Kurama chuckled.

"Is there something amusing Kurama?" Hiei asked, eyes narrowed, tone dangerous.

"No, no, of course not. Just the simple musings of a kitsune" Kurama replied, watching with laughter in his eyes as Hiei opened the lid attacking the ice cream.

Hiei smirked as the sweet snow hit his tongue. The one good thing ningen's invented was this. It was cold, yet soft. Not snow, yet not food, however it was sustaining. And entirely delicious. Hiei continued to attack the carton with renewed vigour.

"Say....Kurama?"

"Mmnn?" Kurama asked, munching on a bite of his sandwhich.

"On the internet...it asks for....things called accounts...what are they?" Hiei asked him carefully.

"An account is like....umm...it's like an identity on a website. They ask for your e-mail address and usually for a made up screen name and password. It's so the website can identify you....but most of the time you end up getting junk mail" Kurama replied with a sweatdrop.

"Ah" Hiei replied, storing the precious information.

Kurama eyed the dark koorime, wondering what he was scheming. Kurama sighed, his curiosity would have to be sated at another time. Currently he still needed to study.

"I'm going back up to study" Kurama informed him.

Hiei nodded, still at work on the ice cream.

After Kurama had disappeared, Hiei made his way up the stairs. He would master the blasted ningen tool if it was the last thing he did. He would find his mate. He would finally be rid of the terrible loneliness that lurked in his soul. Taking the stairs in threes, he made his way to the office and turned on the computer. Hiei had a lot of work to do.

Keiko was a looser. She didn't even try to deny it. She seemed kind of cruel and harsh on the outside....but that was only around Yusuke. On the inside she was a nerd, hopeless romantic. Keiko had gallant dreams of the perfect boyfriend. Of a man who would sweep her off her feet, and put roses on her car, and write her love letters. Yusuke didn't fit any of them. By now Keiko had accepted that this was a childish fantasy between her and Yusuke. It would never work. He just wasn't like that. He wasn't interesting at all to talk to. Infact he was crude rude and annoying most of the time.

So, Keiko had cried about it, moped about it. Until finally her friends had intervened. Keiko had worked her way into a fairly scary slump. She was terribly depressed for a long time. So her friends had come over for a sleepover. At about one o'clock in the morning they had dared her to sign onto an on line dating website. Keiko, being tired, had taken their dare. There was only one problem.

The websites were ADDICTING.

Keiko found support in her online groups. She scowered the tests to see who she would be compatible with. Or even if she could find someone close to her standards. It was no good. No matter what the stupid sites advertised she was having bad luck! Curse you Internet! How dare you proclaim to connect the world toge-

Keiko's website flashed. She double clicked on it, bringing the screen up.

DragonofDarknesss07 has signed in to the chatroom at 64.36.87555

Keiko blinked, surprised at her luck. Clicking on her screen to type Keiko sent her message.

Kkosokawaii has signed in at 62.78.45673 Hiei's screen read

"Hi!" Hiei read on his screen. So there were people in these so called "chatrooms". Hiei smirked. Kawaii was this girl hm?

"Greetings human" Hiei replied, smirking at the power of the ningen tool.

Keiko giggled. Greetings? Human? Was this guy a star trek fan or What? (no insult to trekkies, I like some of those too! live long and prosper sign)

Kkosokawaii: Human huh? As opposed to what?

Hiei smirked. These chatrooms were quite amusing. He already liked the interaction between this girl.

DragonofDarknesss07: As opposed to not being a human I guess...

Keiko grinned. Alright so he was interesting thus far. Had a weird screen name which sounded familiar, but Keiko couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged.

Kkosokawaii: So are you saying that you aren't human?

Keiko clicked on the side, and added a winking girly smiley face to the end of the sentence. She hit enter.

Hiei was enthralled by this little ningen device. How could it manage to do such things. He had never felt as open and...and flirtatious as he did on this little device.

DragonofDarknesss07: And what if I was? What would you do?

Keiko smiled, alright flirty was he?

Kkosokawaii: Be careful now, I might get interested.

DragonofDarknesss07: Really? Now I'm intrigued milady

Keiko flushed. Milady? So he was a gentlemen at least! Goodness! This was getting better and better!

Kkosokawaii: So....tell me a little bit about yourself

DragonofDarknesss07: I'm afraid I don't just give information out so freely...

Keiko grinned. Stubborn was he? Typical boy...always has to be chased.

Kkosokawaii:Awww...gonna make me beg for it are you?

DragonofDarknesss07:Maybe....depends on what your offering

Keiko grinned evily, time to work the shoujo magic!

Kkosokawaii: Oh, that's so terrible! Why must you be so cruel? You know most girls would start to loose interest about this point into the conversation

Hiei's eyes widened. She was tricking him into telling her. And it was working! Blast!

DragonofDarknesss07: Perish the thought. I don't just reveal the facts for every woman, you know. So if you're truly curious you'll have to ask the right questions.

Keiko frowned. He was being difficult by being suave! Jerk....but Keiko was too intrigued by the conversation to let it end.

Kkosokawaii: Alright. You've caught my interest, so I'll play your game. But be warned I'm quick to turn the tides, should I become disinterested, I'm gone.

DragonofDarknesss07: Fair enough, I guess...What would you like to know?

Kkosokawaii: The usuals, your stats, favorite things....that sort of stuff.

The conversation continued well on into the afternoon. With each flash of the screen, the conversation became more and more interesting. Whoever this was, had caught Hiei's attention. She had slightly similar interests. She mentioned friends in the fighting arts. Hiei scoffed, as if they could measure up to his skills. The girl still didn't believe him on the human part. Better for her not to know.

Keiko grinned, the guy on the other side of the computer was....he was interesting. Keiko found that the more they talked the more she wanted to know. Soon she was sharing things about her childhood, things about her past, that she had never felt so open about. What was it about this guy? This was bad. Oh no! Keiko was falling for a guy over the INTERNET! Oh how dorky could she get?????

Kkosokawaii: Alright I have a question for you...

DragonofDarknesss07: Really? So what were the other things you were asking me called then?

Kkosokawaii: : P

Kkosokawaii: I'd really like you to answer honestly....

DragonofDarknesss07: Alright...

Kkosokawaii: You're not some really creepy old guy posing as a teenager on the internet are you?

Hiei nearly chocked on his spoon. WHAT????

DragonofDarknesss07: I beg your pardon?

Alright...so technically he was old....but he looked young...so he really wasn't posing as a young teenager....was he?

Kkosokawaii: Yea stupid question I know....but I've gotten a few of those....and they're just....creepy! So I'm a little bit suspicious ok?

DragonofDarknesss07: Smart of you. There are some sick perverts in this world...

Keiko flushed. He wasn't weirded out. Oh man she had to end this...and end it NOW.

Kkosokawaii: Uhh....I have to go...I'll see ya around. Bye!

Hiei's eyes widened. "WHAT? NOOO wait!" Hiei ordered shouting at the computer while trying to type faster.

Kkosokawaii has left the room at 18:56 pm

Hiei was about to blast the computer to smitherines when a certain red headed kitsune burst through the room.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

Hiei reset the computer trying to hide the flush he felt burning his cheeks. Choosing to cover this with anger, Hiei proceeded to boom.

"THE BLASTED NINGEN...DEVICE HAD ANOTHER BLUE SCREEN!" He yelled. Perhaps he'd fooled the kitsune, perhaps not. Atleast the kitsune had not seen where the dark korrime had been.

Keiko sighed in relief. That was becoming too intense. She honestly didn't know what to do next. This dragon of darkness was soo...soo intense. He intrigued her immensely. Plus he was fun to flirt with. That had been really nice with just the two of them in the chatroom. Now she would wait a few days and come back to see if he had been as affected as she had. Her friends had always told her that you had to make em chase you. So now Keiko would wait.

2 Days Later

She sat idly in the middle of the class, tapping her pencil. It had been two agonizing days since she had signed on to that chatroom. It was killing her. She wanted sooo badly to see what was happening. Did he even care? Had he been searching for her? She just needed to wait one more day before she could give in. But how was she going to make calm conversation if she was so stressed about not talking to this guy for two days. Keiko sighed in frustration. Why was waiting for him to chase her so complex????

"Something the matter Ms Yukimura?" Her teacher asked.

"Umm...no...gomen!" Keiko replied, flushing.

To hell with waiting. She'd get home and sign on. She'd let this guy through enough torment. Besides she was dying to talk to him. Whatever it was between the two it was....different. Different than Keiko had ever felt before. And she liked it. Keiko raised her hand.

"Umm...actually sensei I'm not feeling very well" Keiko told him

"I suppose you'd like to go to the nurse as well?" The teacher asked flatly, eyeing her.

Keiko nodded.

After receiving her hall pass, Keiko wandered down the school hallways heading towards the nurse. She practiced her best cough imitation. It would do. She could always fall back on the stomach ache problem. The nurse couldn't do anything if she used that excuse.

The nurse was easy to fool and before long Keiko was in the car with her mom.

"Well I hope you feel better Keiko. When we get home I want you to go upstairs and go sleep it off. No homework until you feel better Alright?"

"Yes mom" Keiko replied, hiding her smile. She made her way slowly up to her room to hide her excitement. Closing the door swiftly she practically sprinted to her computer. She drummed her fingers idly as she waited it to boot up.

"Come on windows! Hurry UP" Keiko groaned. (AN: Come ON I know I'm not the only one to plead with computers!!!)

Finally she was logged on. Only to find to her dismay, the chatroom was EMPTY!

Empty....empty....empty....

Keiko hit the floor with a thud.

"This is TERRIBLE!" Keiko cried.

"Keiko honey....are you alright? I thought I heard something...?" Keiko's mother called from down stairs.

"No mom I'm fine....perfectly....peachy..." Keiko replied. She sighed sullenly and collapsed onto her bed, hugging her pillow. All that effort....for nothing.

Kurama sighed. Ever since he'd introduced Hiei to the blasted internet he'd been on it. It was more than the red headed kitsune could stand. It wasn't that he minded Hiei. But constant hour by hour nagging about things, made it very difficult to study, live and eat in peace.He'd only caught a brief glance at what Hiei had been looking at. More over what would keep a fire demon online for 3 days straight? Hiei had finally been sent on a short mission with Yusuke, thank GOD. Now he could do some snooping.

Clicking on to the computer Kurama traced the last place Hiei had been to. Kurama blinked. Kurama desperately tried to control his spluttering as tears came to his eyes. He hadn't laughed so hard for a very very long time.

"Find your ? Was Hiei truly fooled by this?" Kurama wondered. He decided to do even more snooping. After all he was a fox. And what would a fire demon want with this website anyways.

Kurama started typing fiddling with a few things. And Presto. He was into Hiei's account. The last place he'd been had been a chat room. Kurama double clicked on it curiosly.

DragonofDarknesss07 has signed in to the chatroom at 64.36.87967

Keiko sat, brooding on her terrible defeat when she heard the greatest sound in the entire world. The computer had made a sound, a sound that typically meant someone had signed on. Keiko was instantly on her feet and in her computer chair. Looking at the screen she squeeled gleefully.

"Keiko dear, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go to sleep honey?" Keiko's mother called.

"Umm...fine Mom. Don't worry about me" Keiko responded. Keiko typed quickly, grinning like an idiot as she typed and hit enter.

Kkosokawaii: Hey there stud : P

Kurama flushed, as he read the screen. What exactly had Hiei been DOING on his computer! Kurama shuddered but decided to make the best of the situation.

DragonofDarknesss07: Hi

Kkosokawaii: Sorry I had to sign off so quickly the last time. I was busy

Kurama considered. Right now he was in dangerous territory. He had to be cautious.

DragonofDarknesss07: it's alright. I understand

Kkosokawaii: Didja miss me while I was gone?

Keiko inserted a wink.

Kurama flushed again. Was this why Hiei had been online so long. Hmm.... Kurama started to formulate an evil plot.

DragonofDarknesss07: Of course! In fact I waited by the computer for you, countless day for your return my princess.

Kurama smirked. So maybe it was a little off. It didn't matter because if Kurama could plan this right he'd get Hiei off his computer and with a real person.

Keiko BLUSHED. Princess???? Woa...

Kkosokawaii:I bet you say that to all the girls. You sure know how to smooth your way through things

DragonofDarknesss07: Only to the ones I want to keep

Kurama snickered, unable to help the sense of evil twistedness he was feeling. He'd set Hiei and this girl up without Hiei even knowing it.

Keiko turned beet red.

Kkosokawaii: See now you're just playing with a poor girls heart :(

DragonofDarknesss07: What if I told you I wanted to meet you....would you think I was some stalker...or pervert or something like that?

Keiko freaked. Oh my gosh! This was getting serious!

Kkosokawaii: Ummm well you know we live in the same county....How do I know you're not a strange scary pervert?

DragonofDarknesss07: well...there's no way I could prove anything to you online.We could meet somewhere public?

Kkosokawaii: Oh gosh! This is so sudden. Umm...where do you live?

DragonofDarknesss07: I don't want to pressure you in anyway. If you're uncomfortable about this we won't do it.

Kkosokawaii: No No, it's not that....

Keiko blushed...

Kkosokawaii: I'm excited...: )

DragonofDarknesss07: Well, I live in Tokyo....

Kkosokawaii: No way

There was no way. How could they live in the same town and NOT know each other? Keiko's heart beat thumped frantically. She gulped. This would be an adventure.

DragonofDarknesss07: You live in Tokyo too?

Kurama smirked. He knew it. This was the way all terribly convienent internet fics went. (AN: YOU'RE BREAKING THE 4th wall you BAKA kitsune!)

Kkosokawaii: Yea...

DragonofDarknesss07: Alright then....so shall we meet....lets say at the Tokyo tower at 7:00 tonight?

Kkosokawaii: Alright! Oh! How will I know who you are?

DragonofDarknesss07: I'll be wearing a white shirt and black paints.

Keiko blushed. He was going to dress up all nice, in a white button up shirt and black slacks just for her. This was turning out terribly romantic. Keiko's heart fluttered.

Kkosokawaii: Ok....then I'll be wearing a red dress, with a flower in my hand.

DragonofDarknesss07: Ok, that'll work.

Kurama snickered....now all was left to do was to set up the fire demon.

Kkosokawaii: I have to go....but I'll see you then. Bye!

DragonofDarknesss07: see you tonight!

Kkosokawaii has left the room at 14:56:52

Keiko giggled happily. She had to take a shower, and get ready. She'd tell her mom she had to pick up stuff for a school project and everything would be fine.

Kurama sighed and signed off the computer. Hiei wouldn't know he'd been on his account. Kurama just needed to sit here and wait for the fire demon to show up and tell him they were meeting for their next mission at 7:00 at the tower.

Hiei grumbled. He had just gotten home from the mission and told that he was needed for YET another mission and meet the blasted spirit detective at the tokyo tower at 7:00. Typical toddler. He always had something for them to do. And it was the one time Hiei wanted to be sitting couped up into that blasted house. 2 days. 2 agonizing nerve racking days. Hiei had practically slept by the computer hoping the blasted wench would turn up. Why was he feeling this way over a stupid girl?

She wasn't stupid. She wasn't a wench. She was actualy the only person he could honestly say he'd had a decent conversation with in decades. Hiei wasn't much of a talker. This girl, whoever she was brought out...things in him....things he'd never realized he'd missed until she'd come along. She'd turned his world upside down and he hadn't even SEEN her! Blasted ningen onna! Always screwing with a man's mind.

Hiei snorted, this was all foolishness. He'd probably never hear from her again. Hiei cringed. What if he never talked to her again? Regret. He felt it instantly overwhelm him. He would regret it immensly if he never again spoke with the interesting girl. That blasted ningen device had corrupted him. Why was he worrying so much over one stupid conversation.

perhaps it's the fact that you are so smitten over this girl? His mind taunted

Hiei shrugged it off. Smitten? Him? He had never fallen in love. The demon girls of makai were much too stubborn and fierce to be considered. Plus they were all whores. All of them! It was more than sightly disturbing to see them throw themselves at him. Hiei wasn't interested in that. His kind mated for life. It wasn't just something you ignored. If your mate died it was assumed that your death was soon to follow. You did anything for your mate. You protected them, loved them, trusted them with everything and anything. You gave them your soul, and in return received theirs. That was love.

Hiei grumbled, propped up against the tower, waiting. Damn Yusuke. He was always late for everything!

Keiko wandered down the streets, hair done, a little bit of makeup on, and feeling confident in her not too revealing but still nice red dress. She held the flower and whistled as she made her way down towards the Tokyo tower. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. What on earth was she going to do when she got there? How forward could she be? She'd kiss him! To truly prove she'd overcome her childish infatuation with Yusuke she'd kiss him!

Keiko squeeled softly. This was so exciting. He was dressing up for her. She'd share a kiss at the Tokyo tower. She walked quickly seeing as how she was a bit late. But looking good was important! Besides it was a good thing to be late. It meant that she wasn't the one waiting. Keiko sighed. Yea...so she had snuck out from her house. But this could be true love! And she HAD to meet him.

The Tokyo tower was in sight. She was coming at it from the back, so she wouldn't be seen automatically. She wanted to sneak up behind him. But she didn't see anyone there. Anyone except fior a short, foul tempered fire demon.

Hiei stood, eyeing for the damned spirit detective. Typical. He probably forgot. Hiei could sense the people around him, but he didn't expect anyone to takw him from behind, turning furiously ready to attack he was startled to feel a warm body pressed against his, lips meeting his own. Hiei was sharing a kiss with this ningen. Blushing furiously, he broke the kiss startled by all belief.

"Who..." Hiei asked, and then saw it was Keiko.

Keiko opened her eyes after kissing him. He was a GOOD kisser....HIEI!!! Oh gods oh gods....she had just kissed Hiei. He COULDN'T BE he?

"Oh my gosh...I...Hiei...I-?"Keiko asked blushing furiously.

Hiei's eyes widened. She was the spirit detectives girl! He had just kissed Yusuke's mate!

Kieko giggled at his confused expression. Well if he was the boy she'd figure it out. Feeling quite devious, she grinned and strutted coyly towards him.

"You know, it's not polite to point. Some people consider that rude" Keiko told him, brown eyes staring deeply into crimson. Hiei flushed.

"This isn't right" He told her gruffly. "You're the spirit detectives..."

"What? I belong to NO one Hiei." Keiko told him, put out. What if he wasn't? She had just lip locked the fire demon....now what?

"But what about Yusuke?" Hiei argued arms folded.

"What about him?" Keiko returned, brown eyes staring him down.

"Chee" Hiei replied, looking away.

"Look, I came all the way down here to meet the boy whose been on my mind since I signed off 2 days ago. If you're not him I'm sorry. But I signed online and talked to him today, and he told me to meet him at the tokyo tower at 7:00"

Tokyo Tower at 7:00.....

"Kurama...." Hiei snarled.

"What?" Keiko asked, totally confused.

"Kurama signed on my screen name and set me up!" Hiei snarled, until he was embraced by the girl.

"You are him then!" She told him, laying her head on his chest, hugging him.

Hiei blushed brightly.

"And if I was?" He returned softly, wondering what feeling was taking over him. She was so soft in his arms.

"Then I'd wonder why you aren't returning my affections" Keiko replied with a smirk.

"Very well then Milady" He told her, smirking himself, and seizing her lips. Keiko blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Okay...so this was weird....but...but if they could have conversations like they did online....then oh man. Keiko was afraid. She had liked him online. Now with his lips pressed upon her, she wasn't so sure.

"Hiei...." She told him breaking off the kiss and blushing.

Hiei's own face betrayed the embarassment he felt.

"This is weird" Keiko told him.

Hiei nodded.

"Do you want to just...umm...let it be then?" Keiko asked him.

Did he just want to let it be. It was clear the girl was uncomfortable. Hell he felt odd in the girls presence, much less kissing her. Hiei nodded.

"Alright then...I'll see you around?" Keiko told him trying to suppress the overwhelming feeling of depression sinking in. Why was she feeling this way? This was the way they both wanted it to be right? Keiko walked home, and crawled into her bed.

Now what? Keiko thought sullenly.

Hiei decided to spend the night in a tree. So the Yukimura girl was his online...friend? Accomplice? Match? What words described the feelings he'd felt when talking to her. Why had it been so damn awkward then? She was the most interesting female he'd met online. How could seeing her complicate things. Why hadn't he said anything to her? He'd just stood there like some lifeless dolt after she had confessed her feelings, and kissed him.

Hiei needed to kick his own ass. How had he not said anything! He just let her have her way with him, then just let her walk away. Not that he was protesting too much. Infact it had been quite some time since he'd started looking for a mate. He had practically given up. Her little mouth had molded perfectly to his. Her kiss was sweet. Hiei licked his lips and had the startling realization that he could still TASTE her on them....and longed to taste her again. Hiei hung his head. There was no way he'd ever get the chance.

Now what? Hiei thought darkly.

Botan sighed. For the past week Keiko Yukimura had been wandering around in a daze. It seemed like she wasn't here with them, but lost within her thoughts. Something had happened. It couldn't have been terribly tramatic, but for Keiko to close up like this...it must have been something big. Botan frowned. She hated to think the bright, chipper, girl was depressed. It wouldn't do. Sailing on her oar she decided to go bother Yusuke about it.

"Yusuke! Open up" Botan told him knocking on the window

"Oye! Can't you see I'm trying to study for these damn finals! I CAN'T go after demons!" Yusuke cried.

Botan sweatdropped.

"Yusuke! That wasn't what I wanted! I'm worried about Keiko! Haven't you noticed she's been acting funny lately?"

"Huh?" Yusuke asked her, oblivious."She's been quiet"

"Yea Yusuke..." Botan replied. "Don't you think it's a little too quiet?"

"Hmm.." Yusuke thought.

Kurama was worried. Hiei hadn't appeared in a week. He'd seen him barely heading to missions but even then the fire demon had shurgged him off. Kurama had decided to go find him. Not surprised in the least to find him perched in a tree, Kurama decided to see if he could get the demon to talk.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" Hiei replied.

"Is there something wrong? You haven't signed on to the computer or even dropped by in a week. You're cold and distant during missions to everyone. Including me. Did something happen?"

"You could say that" Hiei snapped glaring at the kitsune. "Someone set me up"

Kurama frowned. "Set you up how?"

Hiei had him by his shirt collar and against the tree. "Do not play coy with me" Hiei warned him

Kurama broke the hold. "So you were set up. Why have you not returned? What happened?"

"It failed kitsune. Your clever ploy failed." Hiei replied, disappearing.

Kurama sighed. Hiei was hurting. Something truly bad must've happened. Kurama felt guilty

Keiko was tired. She was tired of being depressed. She had nothing to be depressed over. After all she had been the one to end it persay. So why had she been avoiding him then? It's not like things couldn't go back to being the same. Keiko desperately longed to log on. What did it matter if he was online? She could handle it right? Keiko sighed and got up from her bed. Determined, she turned on her computer. Typing in her screen name and password she entered into the chatroom.

DragonofDarknesss07 has signed in to the chatroom at 64.36.87967

Keiko gasped. What would she say? Minutes passed. Neither of them saying anything. Keiko growled, frustrated.

Kkosokawaii: Hey there

DragonofDarknesss07: Hi

Kkosokawaii: Why are things so weird?

DragonofDarknesss07: What?

Kkosokawaii: Between the two of us. We both seemed to like each other....until we met. Why is it so weird now?

DragonofDarknesss07: Look, you're the spirit detectives girl. I can't just butt in on that.

Kkosokawaii: Liar! You're afraid!

DragonofDarknesss07: Excuse me? You're the last person to be calling me a coward. You're the one who ran away after everything.

Kkosokawaii: RUN away? You arrogant....Demon!

DragonofDarknesss07: You told ME it was weird and ran off

Kkosokawaii: And you let ME!

DragonofDarknesss07: I can't FORCE you to do anything that is not of your will ningen!

Kkosokawaii: Silence is approval! I can't believe you!

DragonofDarknesss07: Can't believe ME? You're the one who wanted to be friends!

Kkosokawaii: I NEVER said THAT!

DragonofDarknesss07: Silence is approval!

Kkosokawaii: Fine then if you're not afraid then prove it

DragonofDarknesss07:As if I take a challenge from a ningen

Kkosokawaii: Scared?

_DragonofDarknesss07 signed out at 15:45:34_

"Stupid demon!" Keiko huffed, surprised to feel the tears on her cheeks. She was further surprised to feel sword calloused fingers wiping the tears away. Gasping, and turning, she crashed into the onslaught that was the fire demons mouth. Tongues collided, and Keiko murmured in surprise. Hiei broke off the kiss and brought her close.

"Call ME a coward will you?" He murmured, nipping the flesh at the crook of her neck.

"A co-w-ward?" Keiko asked, shivvering at the feel of his teeth. His touch was electrifying. Every hair was on edge.

"Yes" Hiei hissed.

"I-I'm sorry.....I ..." Keiko replied. "I was afraid. It was terrifying to think that you could be...well..."

"Different?" Hiei supplied for her.

"Romantic, Charming, Flirtatious, a Gentlemen.... "Keiko blurted. Crimson eyes widened, his cheeks flushing, from her unexpected praise. Hiei bowed his head.

"Look I don't mean to make this scary....but....but it's been awful these last few days. You're a part of my days. If I don't talk to you I feel...."

"Hollow" Hiei murmured, lifting his eyes to meet hers. He came towards her slowly, giving her time to move away. He heisitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Keiko didn't reject him, rather she wrapped his arms further about her and snuggled close to his chest.

"Exactly" She told him, taking a deep breath. He smelled like cinnamon and spices...and....and an outdoor smell. Crisp. Like fire.

Hiei brought her closer, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "I don't know where this is going Keiko" Hiei admitted honestly to her. Keiko's eyes widened. Hiei was afraid!

"I don't care. This feels....it feels right. Lets take this and go with it." Keiko pleaded.

"Not everything is based on emotions" Hiei told her sharply.

"Why does everything have to make sense to you? Just...BE!" Keiko told him, wanting to shut him up. So she did it the best way she knew how. Hiei sighed as he admitted defeat and let himself taste her sweetness. He probed further into her mouth, enjoying the feel of her against him. She was right. It did feel right....oddly enough.

Keiko sighed, the feel of his mouth against hers so delicious. She had never thought she'd end up like this....especially not with Hiei. Life was certainly interesting at times. 2 days ago, Keiko had been wondering if she would ever find anyone for her. 2 days ago at an online search for singles, she found true love.

Owari.


End file.
